Réquiem
by Caffe-amaretto
Summary: Él hombre se sacó las gafas y masajeó sus sienes, cansado. Fue cuando lo notó; las aureolas negras formándose bajo sus ojos, el cuello de la camisa arrugado, el rictus agotado de sus hombros.


**N/A: **Esto fue creado en el puro afán de sufrir y porque esta pareja necesita amor de fans.

**Advertencias: **Posibles feels, errores ortográficos y dolor de ojos.

**Disclaimer: **K no me pertenece, de lo contrario mi OTP sería canon o algo por el estilo.

Disfruten c:

* * *

**Réquiem.**

_Bumb. Bumb__._

Ese sonido le regresó la calma.

Una melodía constante inundando sus sentidos, tejiéndose dentro de él de forma paulatina, desligándolo de esa realidad que ahora se le antojaba abominable.

Ese lento latir de corazón componiendo un extraño réquiem; lento y pausado.

_ Tan doloroso._

Notas desprendidas de ese bombeo, brindándole esa pequeña y necesaria pausa. Un lánguido intervalo de tiempo resbalando de las manecillas del reloj traduciéndose en un _tick-tack_ lejano.

Los dedos ajenos se movieron entre su cabello, despertándolo de su pequeño trance, sintiendo como un brazo cruzaba la cintura de manera posesiva pero sin molestarle. Un breve movimiento mutó ligeramente aquella posición, separándolo forzosamente de sus improvisados acordes.

Yata se removió entre los brazos del rubio para rencontrarse con aquella etérea sinfonía. Algunos músculos se quejaron un poco, adoloridos por su reciente pelea o "estupidez" como decidió llamarla Kusanagi mientras lo reprendía horas antes.

_"¿¡Crees que haciendo esto Mikoto volverá?!"_

El recuerdo volvió arrastrándose entre su dolida memoria y pegándole una bofetada con indiferencia, burlesca cual bufón de circo. Un poco maquiavélico, _quizás._

La horrenda quimera resucitada acosándolo, resurgiendo de la pila de recuerdos, apuñalándolo con frialdad.

_ Una _

_ y _

_ otra vez._

Trayendo consigo un sinfín de emociones poco agradables, hundiéndolo en esa bruma oscura y espesa; una tortura indefinida de la peor clase.

_Bumb, Bumb._

Nuevamente sacándolo de su estado de sopor, cortando la letanía dentro de su mente y susurrándole un "cálmate" mientras ese brazo sobreprotector lo acercaba más al otro cuerpo.

_"Todo estará bien"_

La frase bailó atrevida dentro de su mente, tan descarada que le revolvió el estomago, y no ¡no! ¿¡Cómo iba a estar bien!? ¡Mikoto-san se había ido! ¡Su rey ya no estaba! ¿Acaso se podía estar bien después de eso? Para él no era así de fácil. Yata es débil, ahora más que nunca, el torrente de pensamientos oscuros no lo dejaba en paz.

¿Cómo se suponía que lucharía contra ellos?

Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios a la vez que las últimas palabras de Totsuka revivieron entre difusas memorias.

_Bumb, Bumb._

Ahí estaba, su elixir, su escapatoria. Aquellas notas escapando del pecho de Kusanagi. Jamás pensó que algo tan simple pudiera poner a raya sus quimeras, espantándolas a esos rincones oscuros donde deberían estar siempre. Una solución practica a un problema enorme como este. Ahora, cuando podía pensar con calma veía sus actos desde otra perspectiva y haberse metido en aquella pelea con ese montón de desgraciados fue realmente imbécil de su parte, pero Yata nunca fue el alma pensante en Homra. La vida se encargó de restregárselo en la cara cuando se vio en ese callejón, sin poder pararse, lleno de moretones, heridas y cuanta cosa sangrante se le venía a la mente. Recién comprendía porque Kusanagi-san se molestó tanto apenas lo vio ahí. No esperaba encontrárselo, y a juzgar por la bolsa colgando de una de sus manos, él tampoco.

**I**ban tres días que no lo veía, ni a él o alguno de Homra.

Prefería esto, anteponía el dolor físico al emocional, era una buena forma de dejar de pensar.

_Dejar de sentir. _

Podía llamarlo instinto y esconderse patéticamente ante esa excusa, era algo normal buscar una solución, esa que lo alejaría del dolor ¿no? A pesar de que esa decisión no fuera la más sabia, porque Yata Misaki es un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Mordió su lengua, escuchando con la cabeza gacha todo el discurso del hombre, mientras era jalado bruscamente por el mayor después de obsequiarle otro duro golpe en la cabeza. Decir que estaba molesto era poco, especialmente al ser prácticamente lanzado al sofá apenas llegaron al departamento del contrario. Las vendas provocaron especial dolor al ser puestas, una forma abusiva de desquitarse, y estaba bien.

_ Se _

_ lo _

_ merecía__._

_"Así dejo de pensar"_ fue la frase que escapó de sus labios al ver la mirada seca de Kusanagi-san, él hombre se sacó las gafas y masajeó sus sienes, cansado. Fue cuando lo notó; las aureolas negras formándose bajo sus ojos, el cuello de la camisa arrugado, el rictus agotado de sus hombros. Todo en él lucia tan _humano_, ya no era Kusanagi Izumo; la mano derecha del rey rojo, solo era una persona anteponiéndose a una gran perdida con fuerza hercúlea.

La admiración del menor por el otro tomó otro fundamento, él aguantaba todo con los dientes apretados, sin emitir queja, sosteniéndolos a todos mientras él apenas podía mantenerse en pie apropiadamente.

_¿__Creíste qué eras el __único__ pasándola mal?_

Y Yata era solo un pobre estúpido actuando egoístamente, sin saber como sobrellevar toda esta situación. Una emoción compartida, un insólito drama de extraños guiones.

"— ¿Ahora irás a matarte con el primero que se te cruce?"

"—Lo siento."

Una disculpa que desencadenó otro golpe sobre su cabeza, esta vez más suave, apenas una ligera presión en la base del cráneo, mientras apretaba el algodón contra una de sus heridas.

"—Eso no cambia las cosas ¿Entiendes?"

Al menos en ese punto de la conversación los gritos habían acabado, el tono de voz del rubio cambió a uno más comprensivo a la par de que su ira iba menguando.

"—Mikoto no volverá y no le hubiese gustado verte haciéndote esto."

El mutismo del menor fue sepulcral. El mayor botó un suspiro pesado, negro, intentado guardar su enojo en los envases donde debería estar ¿¡Pero este chico siempre salía con una estupidez?! _Soberana_ estupidez en este caso. Bufó, dejándose caer junto al otro con brusquedad, su mano se estiró atrapando el hombro del cobrizo y jalándolo hacía él. Terminando en la escena menos probable, una locura desde el punto de vista de algún tercero.

Yata entre sus piernas con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, ambos en el sofá de su departamento.

"—No me hables hasta que te perdone."

"— ¿K-Kusanagi-san?"

"— ¿Acaso no me oíste?"

Desde ese ángulo el rubio apenas podía apreciar las mejillas sonrojadas del menor, pero al menos escuchó su petición -orden- y no habló más.

Enterrados en aquel silencio el sueño no tardó en llegar, especialmente si sus cuerpos pedían a gritos un momento de descanso como aquel, permitiéndoles un reposo a su derrotada conciencia. En algún momento de toda esta parodia terminaron abrazados dormidos en el sofá, lamiendo sus heridas.

_Una breve pausa dentro de todo._

Por eso estaban así, él dejándose llevar por las armoniosa melodía en el pecho del otro, sintiendo como el rubio sumido en la inconsciencia deslizaba los dedos entre su cabello. Dejando ese espacio de nada, porque simplemente era eso, abandonaban sus penurias para permitirse ese ligero desliz entre todo ese caos emocional.

Una calma pasajera en ese atardecer incoloro, ese atardecer sin rojo.


End file.
